PTL 1 (JP-A-7-213925) discloses a micro-volume blood collecting and spot application instrument which enables spot application in which a fixed amount of blood is applied to a predetermined inspection instrument. In addition, PTL 2 (JP-A-2002-219115) discloses a blood collecting device which can ensure a required blood amount in analyzing a specific component in body fluids in a short time, and which allows a painless blood collecting operation while avoiding a blood collecting failure.